Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie)
Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) is one of the Starter Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears as a playable in-game character when you enter The LEGO Batman Movie World and Levels as Batman. Background Three years after saving The LEGO Movie universe with Emmet and Wyldstyle, Batman continues fighting crime in Gotham City. During a mission to prevent The Joker from destroying the city, Batman hurts his arch-rival's feelings by telling him he is not as important in his life as he thinks he is, leading Joker to seek the ultimate revenge on him. The following day, Batman attends the city's winter gala as his alter ego, Bruce Wayne, to celebrate the retirement of Commissioner Gordon and the ascension of his daughter Barbara as Gotham's new police commissioner, but is infuriated when she announces her plans to restructure the city's police to function without the need of Batman. The Joker crashes the party with the rest of Gotham City's villains but has all of them surrender to the police. Despite realizing that this makes him no longer relevant to the city's safety, Batman suspects his arch-rival is up to something and decides to stop him by banishing him into the Phantom Zone, a prison for some of the most dangerous villains in the LEGO multiverse. As he plots to steal Superman's Phantom Zone Projector, Alfred intervenes and advises him to take charge of Dick Grayson, whom Bruce had unwittingly adopted as his ward during the gala, to which he eventually agrees and fosters Dick as Robin. The pair manages to recover the Projector from The Fortress of Solitude, before breaking into Arkham Asylum and using it on The Joker. Annoyed at his recklessness and suspecting that Joker wanted this to happen, Barbara locks up Batman and Robin. While the Projector is being seized as evidence, Harley Quinn, the only villain who The Joker didn't have surrender, steals it back and uses it to free The Joker, who unleashes the villains trapped within The Phantom Zone to cause havoc upon Gotham, including Lord Voldemort, King Kong, Sauron, the Wicked Witch of the West, Medusa, Agent Smith and his clones, the Daleks, the Gremlins, and The Kraken. Realizing that the city does still need him, Barbara releases Batman and Robin and reluctantly teams up with them to stop The Joker, with the team joined by Alfred. Batman soon finds himself able to trust and rely on the others, allowing them to defeat Sauron, but upon reaching Wayne Island, he ditches the team out of fear of losing them like his parents, choosing to confront Joker alone. Believing Batman to be incapable of change, Joker zaps him to the Phantom Zone, before stealing the Batcave's stash of confiscated bombs and heading for the city's Energy Plant. Arriving in The Phantom Zone, Batman witnesses the harm his selfishness has caused to everyone and slowly accepts his greatest fear when Robin, Barbara, and Alfred decide to come to his aid. Making a deal with the Phantom Zone's gatekeeper, Phyllis, to bring back all the villains in exchange for returning to Gotham City, Batman arrives to save the trio and apologizes, requesting their help to save the day. With The Joker planning to detonate the bombs beneath The Energy Plant, causing the plates beneath Gotham to come apart and drop the city into the infinite abyss, Batman turns Barbara into Batgirl, and alongside Alfred and Robin, team up with Gotham's other villains, who felt neglected by Joker, allowing them to successfully send the escaped villains back to the Phantom Zone. However, Batman fails to stop the bombs from detonating, causing the city to split apart. Batman reluctantly convinces The Joker that he is the reason for being the hero he is, and working together alongside Batman's friends, the villains, and the city's inhabitants, chain link themselves together, reconnecting the city's plates. With the city saved, Batman prepares to be taken back into the Phantom Zone to fulfill his bargain, only to be rejected by Phyllis, who chooses to let him remain after seeing how much he had changed in order to save everyone. Batman allows Joker and the rest of his rogues gallery to escape with the confidence that whenever they return, they'll be no match for the combined team of himself, Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred. World The LEGO Batman Movie World: Gotham City (Wayne Manor/The Batcave) Abilities * Boomerang * Grapple * Rope Swings * Merch Gun * Stealth * Master Build * Detective Mode * Glide Quotes Trivia * The "Always Batman" Red Brick, once found in The LEGO Batman Movie World and bought from the Red Brick Unlocks section in the LEGO Gateway, allows you to play as this version of Batman outside of The LEGO Batman Movie World. * This version of Batman is the only character who belongs to multiple dimensions. * Sometimes when using a Boomerang switch, he'll throw a bunch of Batarangs at once, with only one of them hitting and then saying "First Try!". This is a reference to a similar scene and quote he made in The LEGO Movie. * In both The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Batman Movie he was voiced by Will Arnett, who reprises his role in the game. * He is the only character who cannot unlock his Adventure World of origin, unlocking the DC Comics World rather than The LEGO Batman Movie World. * He is the only alternate version of an existing character that: ** Is not accessed by the Character Changing ability. ** Is not from the Teen Titans Go! franchise. ** Retains the abilities of his normal variant. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:2017 Category:Index Category:Playable Characters Category:Boomerang Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Playable In-Game Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Variant Characters Category:Master Build Ability Category:Merch Gun Ability Category:Detective Mode Ability Category:Rope Swing Ability Category:Glide Ability Category:Keys Category:Wave 7.5 Characters